Elation
by MBlasterXD
Summary: Ichigo has lost everything, Aizen destroyed the world and Ichigo is the only person alive. What happens when a strange being transports Ichigo to another reality? What if the reality was wizarding medieval England? Short chapters
1. Prologue

**I hope you all enjoy the prologue, the first bit is based off a song and it's about Ichigo's life after Aizen destroyed his world. You will understand it when you read it.**

 _There once was a man who lost his own smile. He wandered the country, mile after mile. Never quite knowing what he wanted to find, for his heart lay heavy with the weight of his mind._

 _And he looked at the land through the tears in his eyes, for he knew there were those who would will them to die. And he wept for his mother as he thought of her face, then he heard a voice singing him softly to sleep._

" _I'll be your queen, be your mother, I'll be your mystical child, be your best friend, your lover, your one for all time."_

" _Will there ever be another in this life of mine? Will there ever be another, like the mystical child?"_

 _So he climbed a high hill, and he looked out to see. And he heard a voice calling out softly to him._

" _Open your heart boy, for it needs to be free. And the next time you're crying, come running to me."_

" _Answer me this, will there ever be another in this life of mine? Will there ever be another like my friends and family?"_

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled, this was the last chance he had to avenge his dead friends, family and comrades alike. This was what he trained with tensa and Shiro for! He would use Mugetsu to obliterate the traitor Aizen.

The blast of his Getsuga attack hit Aizen right in the chest, it tore the transcendent being apart, reducing him to reshi in the air.

Ichigo was relieved that he had finally killed the one who ruined his world… slight problem, he had no family, friends or even a life to return to. So he was cursed as the only human alive to wander the Earth for centuries to come.

He expected to die after Mugetsu, for some reason he was still powerful and in his Mugetsu form.

Suddenly, a being made of light appeared in front of Ichigo. The being then spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have deemed yourself worthy of us shinigami. However, with no soul society to return to, the other Kami and I have decided to send you back centuries in time through another dimension to their version of England. Now, as you have noticed, you are still in your Final Getsuga form, so your new identity will be Getsuga Mugetsu. Fitting isn't it?"

"I have a question, when will you send me there?" Ichigo asked.

"Good question! In answer to that… NOW!"

To Ichigo's surprise, he found himself being sucked into a portal of some sorts (Think Nether Portal from Minecraft).

When he was out of his shock, he realised that he was falling… and falling fast! Then a loud 'OOMPH' could be heard from a large crater in a small village.

 **How was that? I know Mugetsu the Marvelous and Soul Reapers and Marvel are still in production… but I ran out of ideas so I came up with this :P!**


	2. The wizards

**So here it is! Chapter 1… yet again, I will quote a song based off Ichigo's life. So enjoy!**

 _And it will stop, there's never been a day that lasts forever. Just as the sun sets, it will rise at dawn forever after._

" _I'm sorry if it isn't that sweet, just living in a world you meet."_

" _But it will stop! There's never been a day that lasts forever. Just as the sun sets, it will rise at dawn forever after."_

" _But that should never stop you because far away is close at hand. There in the drifting sand. And far away is close at hand, in the imagination of every woman and every man. I'm sorry if it isn't that cool, just living in the world of fools, but that should never stop you!"_

Waking up, Ichigo Kurosaki, newly dubbed 'Getsuga Mugetsu', found himself in a world of pain. He remembered the last thing that happened to him, Aizen destroying everything and that strange being of light.

 _Of course! That being brought me to another dimension… Medieval England was it? Good thing I learned English in school._ Ichigo thought to himself.

As he was climbing out of the crater, he discovered that he was in a small village, he also noted that it was night so he had a chance of not being noticed. So he decided to find an inn for the night.

He searched for about ten minutes, then he found one. For some reason, he felt two strong reiatsu signatures. One belonging to a man, the other a woman. Taking note of this, he proceeded to the man behind the counter.

"How much to stay for the night?" Ichigo asked the man.

"That would usually be 10 angevin, but since you look like a warrior, you can stay for free. The king's men usually show up here and they threaten to kill me if they don't stay for free." The man replied, clearly scared at what his customer would do.

"I won't hurt you, I am simply here to rest." Those words caused the man to relax heavily.

So the man handed Ichigo the keys for his room. AS he was walking, Ichigo felt the same strong reiatsu signatures from before. Curiously, he knocked on the door of the room with the power.

When the door opened, there was a man with long ginger hair and a short beard, he looked about 20 and wore red robes. There was a woman next to him gave off a caring aura, she had long blonde hair and wore yellow robes. She looked about 19.

"Sorry for interrupting, I just sensed something from you. You have a strong power. What is it, I can't tell. Regardless, I know you guys aren't normal." Ichigo told the duo who looked at this stranger with long black hair, red eyes, bandages and torn robe pants with a black sword sheathed at his side.

"So, you know what we are? Perhaps you are like us? I am Godric Gryffindor and this is Helga Hufflepuff. We are wizards… well I am, girls are witches. In Fact, we are searching for more people like us. The we will hopefully found a school for people like us!" The man, now named 'Godric' explained.

"I am Getsuga Mugetsu, I will help you find more people for your school. I can sense your reiatsu, it is strong, so will know where to find more people." 'Mugetsu' Told them.

After greeting eachother, Ichigo realised how tired he really was. After All, he had just defeated Aizen. So he said his goodbyes and departed for his room.

_Timeskip_

It was a bright sunny day as Ichigo awoke, he was prepared for one of his father's wake up jabs, then he realised that his dad had died against Aizen.

 _No!_ He thought _This is a new life, so I will make the most of it. I will travel with Gryffindor-san and Hufflepuff-san._

With that in mind, Ichigo exited his room to Godric and Helga's room.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door again. Godric came out, he was fairly cheerful.

"Ahh, Mugetsu! Today is the day that we find more wizards and witches!" Godric greeted.

Helga then emerged from behind the door, she was also in a good mood.

"Ready?" She asked the two men.

"Always!" Ichigo/Mugetsu replied.

So the trio set off for the next village where Ichigo sensed another strong reiatsu signature. the proceeded for a while, until they came across a dark dingy area.

"It's here!" Ichigo told them.

As they walked in, they were met with the horrific sight of castrated people who had the word 'muggle' tattooed on their heads. Godric and Helga had grim expressions on their faces.

"Looking for something _muggle_?" A man with long sleek black hair said. Ichigo hated him already, he was too much alike to Byakuya for his tastes. His 'holier than thou' demeanor and the way he carried himself made Ichigo sick to his stomach.

"We are no muggles, _wizard_!" Godric spat at the man. Hatred clear in his voice. Helga had a concerned expression on her face, she was mad, yet she was scared for what he would do to them… namely Godric.

"If you are not muggles, then prove it." The man challenged.

"Mugetsu, how about you try. Here take this, it's a wand. It is 14" made of ebony and its core is thestral hair." Ichigo did as Godric asked and accepted the 'wand'.

The minute he laid his hands on it, the wand started emitting black and red sparks, similar to that of his Bankai Getsuga Tensho. He said some words that his instinct knew.

"Stupefy!" Then some red sparks came out of his wand, stunning the man.

"Wow Mugetsu, that was amazing! When we make our school, could you teach the students that?" Helga asked. Ichigo nodded in reply.

"Not too shabby, that was powerful indeed. That of which only a pureblood could wield. I am Salazar Slytherin, I will help in any way I can." The man, now dubbed 'Salazar said.

"Well, Slytherin. We would appreciate your assistance, Helga and Mugetsu here are helping me build a school for people like us. Would you like to join our cause?"

Godric asked Salazar.

"I would love to! However, I think we need another witch to balance it out. Luckily I know someone. Her name is Rowena Ravenclaw. I'll lead you to her." Salazar said.

And so the foursome ventured forth to find their fifth member.

 **How was that for a chapter? Short, I know… but hey! Tell me what you think and how I should improve. Also tell me if my grammar, facts or spellings are wrong.**


	3. Ravenclaw

**Me: Hi! Here's another chappie.**

 **Rukia: Chappy? Where?**

 **Me: Chapter! Anyways, Rukia aren't you dead?**

 **Rukia: ...**

 **Me:There isn't any annoying 'song quote' at the start, just a stupid conversation.**

Rowena Ravenclaw was always very intelligent, in fact, she liked that quality in people. The problem was that she only had one friend. One friend she could relate to, Salazar Slytherin. She knew that she was different the minute she accidentally launched her tutor in a lake, she was aged 11 and was learning how to write poetry at the time. After that, she went into hiding for she was afraid of what would happen to her. It was then, she met her friend Salazar. He, like her, was also different. Days turned to weeks, and so on and so forth.

Currently, she was in her favourite place, the library. She was reading a book about myths and legends. Overall, it was a very intriguing book.

"Excuse me miss Ravenclaw, there are people wanting to see you." The friendly librarian told Rowena. So she turned asked the librarian to tell her visitors to come over.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

There before her was Salazar. She knew that he only hung out with wizards and witches such as herself, so that meant that he had more people like them. There was a jolly looking man with long ginger hair wearing red robes, a woman her age with blonde hair wearing yellow robes. And finally a man with long black hair, bandages covering his chest and the lower half of his face, wore torn robe pants and had straw sandals with a black sword sheathed at his waist. She also noted that all of them had a wand sheathed as well.

"Rowena, these are my new friends. Like us, they are magical." Salazar explained.

"Hello there, I am Godric Gryffindor." The man with ginger hair greeted.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Helga Hufflepuff." The woman with blonde hair smiled.

"Yo, I'm Getsuga Mugetsu." And finally the man with black hair said.

Rowena decided to introduce herself, even though it wasn't necessary, it was just polite. And considering she came from a noble family, she had to be polite as not to dampen her family's reputation.

"Hello, all of you. As Salazar told you, I am Rowena Ravenclaw. Now what is it you are here to see me about?"

"We would like to recruit you into our cause. We are currently gathering people like us to help build a school for wizards and witches alike." Mugetsu explained. A smile appeared on Rowena's face.

"I will only join you if you can answer the riddle." Clearly she was enjoying this. Afterall, she was only friends with intelligent people.

"I have never been good with riddles, neither has Helga… Mugetsu, do you want to try?" Godric asked.

Mugetsu was clearly ready and his body language read 'bring it on!' So Rowena proceeded to ask the riddle… or should that be _riddles_?

"I will ask you two riddles! One: What walks on four legs, then two legs, then three legs? Two: What is in front of you, yet you cannot see it?" Rowena asked the hardest riddles she could think of. She got the answer straight away!

"Easy! One is human and two is the future." Gobsmacked at Mugetsu's answer, she made a mental note to think of more riddles to test… But alas, she had no choice but to accompany the group consisting of Salazar, Godric, Helga and Mugetsu.

So the five of them left for Scotland, where they decided to build their school.

 **Well how was that? Yet again, my grammar and spelling isn't too good, so I hoped I did alright. Also, please tell me more riddles that Rowena could use on Ichigo (I might start calling him Mugetsu permanently now)**


	4. Hogwarts

**Me: Well I finally escaped an enraged Byakuya when I made his sister cry.**

 **Shirosaki: Hahahahahahaha, ya shoulda seen ya face when he 'scattered' Senbonzakura on your ass!**

 **Me: Shut up! Anyways, shouldn't you be annoying Ichigo?**

 **Shirosaki: About that, ever since king used Mugetsu, he merged with me an' the old man. So I shouldn't really exist….**

 **Zangetsu: MBlasterXD doesn't own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

 **Byakuya: Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!**

Over the years, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was finally built upon a Scottish cliff, surrounded by a vast river and a dark forest. It was the day of its opening, a fine September 1st.

The five founders, Mugetsu, Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar were still deciding on who should teach what. It was a rather difficult task for Godric and Salazar would argue a lot.

In the end, Mugetsu was made professor of Defence against the Dark Arts, Godric was made the headmaster, Helga taught Transfiguration, Rowena taught Charms and Salazar taught potions. Overall, a good mix of professions.

They also made houses to make the students feel more at home with people similar to them with similar ambitions. There was Godric's house which accepted brave and courageous people, Rowena's which accepted only intelligent people, Salazar's which only accepted the ambitious and pure bloods, and finally Helga's which accepted loyal people as well as anyone else.

"I can sense them, the new students are coming!" Mugetsu alerted his four founder friends.

So the teachers took their places at top end of the Great Hall, as they awaited the students. After about a minute of tense silence, the students started filing in to be sorted. Once they were sorted, Godric said a few words.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor Gryffindor, the lady to my right is Professor Hufflepuff, the man to my right is Professor Mugetsu, the other man is Professor Slytherin and the last woman is Professor Ravenclaw. In this school we hope to make you into exceptional wizards and witches. Also, keep clear of the dark forest for there are a number of dangerous magical beasts… Now that I am done, let the feast begin."

All of a sudden, food started appearing out of nowhere. The students were very impressed, so they helped themselves to the mouthwatering delights.

Once they had eaten, Godric instructed the students to follow their respective house heads to their dormitories. Each common room had a challenge to enter. Gryffindor's was a password, Hufflepuff's was a puzzle, Ravenclaw's was a riddle and Slytherin's was a spell.

After the students were escorted to their dorms, the founders decided it was a good time to recap what they were going to teach. Mugetsu came up with lots of good spells such as 'Accio' and 'Alohomora'.

"One more thing you should know about me." Mugetsu told his fellow founders. "I am immortal."

They had expected this, in the time they knew each other, Mugetsu never aged.

-Timeskip-

50 years had passed since the opening of Hogwarts, and it was even more popular.

Mugetsu had long since left along with Salazar, who had an arguement with Godric. On the other hand, Mugetsu left to see the world.

Before he left, he gave Godric his old Substitute Shinigami pass. It was enchanted with a spell that allowed the user to press it against the floor and Mugetsu would appear should he be needed.

 **Here's yet another chapter! I might have taken bits from 'Number One Guardian' by Kazaru13… but what can I say? It's a good story so check it out!**


	5. Quidditch World Cup

**Me: So you're back for more eh?**

 **Dumbledore: I am having a problem with my students….:**

 **Me: Yo Dumbles! What's the problem?**

 **Dumbledore: It seems my students are reading about this man called 'Mugetsu'**

 **Mugetsu: And that's bad… why?**

 **Dumbrige: Go away, filthy half-breed!**

 **Me: Aren't you supposed to be here next year? Anyways, I do not own HP or Bleach. And sorry for another song quote.**

 **Reader: *Sweatdrops***

 _All our times have come. Here, but now they're gone. Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun or the rain._

Albus Dumbledore was a calm, patient man. Today was not the case for he had been alerted of a dangerous task in which his one of his students had to participate. One of his students, Harry Potter, was extremely good at getting into trouble. So he searched and searched for someone to look out for him.

He thought he was at a loss, until he remembered reading something about summoning a guardian of sorts. Quickly pacing, he left for the library; cheerfully greeting his fellow staff members along the way.

When he arrived, he searched frantically through the restricted section to find what he was looking for. Alas, he found it… along with a wooden pentagonal object with a skull on it. He read the instructions on how to use it. So without hesitation, the headmaster pushed the object on the ground.

There was an explosion, when the smoke cleared, a man with long black hair and bandages covering the lower half of his face appeared. What shocked him most and made him chuckle was the fact that he was clad in a hawaiian shirt with floral shorts, clearly this man had been on holiday for quite a while.

"You summoned me?" The man asked. His voice was commanding, and also respectful. Under the bandages, Dumbledore knew that he was smiling at finally being summoned.

"Yes I did my boy," The man cringed at being called a 'boy'. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." Understanding dawned upon the man's face. "This year is the year of the Triwizard Tournament. I fear for my students, especially one. His name is Harry Potter, he is notorious for getting him and his friends into trouble."

"I understand, so you want me to protect this boy. My name is Mugetsu, I will protect him, but first I will have to change clothes." Mugetsu said as he took out his wand from his shorts pocket. He gave it a wave and he stood there wearing black combat shorts, a white t-shirt and the bandages were gone from his face, however they were still under his clothes.

The men finished exchanging pleasantries and parted ways until September 1st, where Mugetsu would teach wandless combat.

Quidditch World Cup

Mugetsu enjoyed quidditch, he was an exceptional flyer himself, he just never thought of playing professionally. Currently, he was at the top of the stadium in his reserved seat. He sat for a while for he was early, then he saw who had sat next to him. There was a family of redheads, though his old orange locks were much more vivid. There was also a girl with bushy hair and a boy with messy black hair, he had glasses on. _So that's Potter-san._ Mugetsu thought.

He watched as the players took the field on by one. Ireland came first with a flashy entrance. Then Bulgaria came, they totally outdid the Irish by showing off their best player, Viktor Krum. Mugetsu knew Viktor personally from his travels, they once had a race on broomsticks, which Mugetsu won… obviously.

-Timeskip-

When the match was over, the audience erupted in a mass of applauses for the players who took part. So Mugetsu made his way down from the seats and went to his tent to practice his bass guitar (one of the many skills he picked up through the years).

He was halfway through a song when he sensed a dark presence. _Death Eaters!_ So he ran out of his tent, yelled at the top of his voice for everyone to evacuate the site. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a death eater torturing a muggle family.

Shunpo-ing like mad, Mugetsu reached the death eaters to whom he thrust his fist forwards and landed a fatal blow on their heads. He obliviated the minds of the horrified muggles, then set his sights on another death eater. This one was not wearing a mask and didn't have a cloak, he just laughed at the sky while simultaneously conjuring the 'Dark Mark' in the sky.

The death eater saw Mugetsu, and fled for he didn't want trouble. Harry Potter came up to him to see what happened the suddenly…

They were surrounded by the Ministry fools who thought that the duo caused this mess. Stunning spells were launched at them, Harry ducked and Mugetsu stood there, unaffected.

"Which one of you conjured that?" The man leading the team demanded, Mugetsu knew this man as Bartemius Crouch.

"Stop! That's Harry!" A voice called out. Everyone turned their heads to see a redheaded man with his family and a bushy haired girl run up to them.

"Yes, we had nothing to do with it." Harry explained, he was shaking with fear. "It was this man who defeated them… I-I don't know who they were though."

Mugetsu spoke up. "Death Eaters! They caused this mess, torturing muggles, wreaking havoc just for the fun of it." All eyes turned to him, some questioning, others suspecting.

Once everything was cleared up, Harry and his friends introduced themselves to Mugetsu.

"I'm Harry Potter, the girl is Hermione Granger and the boy is Ron Weasley." Harry explained.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter? I am Getsuga Mugetsu, however in school it will be professor Mugetsu." Mugetsu said.

"Wait… are you the new defence teacher?" Hermione asked.

"No, I am teaching a new subject… one you will find interesting."

"Will it be those badass moves Harry said you used?" Ron asked.

"Maybe…" And with that, Mugetsu 'vanished'.

"He just apparated!" Exclaimed Ron.


	6. Important note

Hi, MBlasterXD here. Just wanted to tell you that I haven't given up on this fanfic. Due to some complications I haven't been free. Expect a chapter on tuesday!


End file.
